


Violet Eyes

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Albus Dumbledore recieves a strange letter which leads him to send an Order member after a strange girl. No one knows anthing about her (that's letting on). And surprise! She's coming to Hogwarts! Who is she? And what does she have to do with Snape?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk filling out some forms. (Actually, it was an order form for lemon drops, though I doubt that you will find that to be relevant to this particular story.) It had been a long day, and our dear headmaster wanted nothing more than to settle down in his favorite chair with hot cup of his favorite tes (Earl Gray, to be exact) and The Lord of the Rings.He really was quiet fond of that Gandalf fellow. The quiet evening he had planned was not what the fates had in store for him, however.

The envelope appeared to have come out of thin air, covered with dust, as it floated down onto his desk. On it was his name, written in a handwriting he knew he _must_ have seen before, though the name of its owner did not make itself known in Albus’s mind at present. The only way to find out who had sent it, he knew, was to read it, and so he did. He began to read, the expression on his face becoming more and more grim as he went on. Finally, he finished (grim expression still firmly in place) and set the letter on his desk. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling of his office and closed his eye, rubbing his temples in frustration.

“Merlin help us.”

***~*~*~*~***

Severus Snape sat at his desk grading 3rd year potions essays. Christmas break was nearly over and he _knew_ he should have finished by now, but he had somehow managed to get distracted by one thing or another over the past two weeks. Now that he thought about it, he’d let himself get distracted. He’d done anything and everything to keep from thinking of the past. Christmas was _her_ favorite holiday. Severus Snape was not an emotional man my any means, but thinking of her always got to him. She was his weakness. He’d always thought of her a little every day, but this past year he’d been thinking about her more and more. It’d been nearly fifteen years since she left, so why was he dwelling on her now? He hated to think what that meant. He still loved her, after all. He knew that; he’d always love her. Sighing, he put down his quill and opened the bottom-left drawer of his desk. He rifled through the papers and found the picture at the bottom. He pulled it out and looked closely at her. It was a wizarding picture, and she was smiling and laughing, blowing kisses at him every so often. She’d always been so energetic. Sighing he put the picture away and got up to go to bed. He’d finish his work tomorrow.

***~*~*~*~***

Far from Hogwarts, in a dark alley, a girl sat against the brick wall of an old building. She could not have been more than sixteen, yet somehow she looked completely in place there. She pushed her dark hair out of her face and pulled her coat tighter to keep out the chilly March air. She looked around, as if making sure no one was around and pulled a switchblade out of her boot. She examined the blade, polishing it a bit with the sleeve of her coat. Yawning, she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep, knife still in hand.

***~*~*~*~***

**Author’s Note~** Yes, I know it is frighteningly short, and I apologize. This is just the prologue, an introduction to kind of get things going. I promise that chapters will be LONG. This is a different sort of story, a definite AU, so please do not stone me yet. Please review and tell me what you think!! 


End file.
